1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and more particularly to illuminated displays that convey information both graphically and through text.
2. Description of Related Art
Display devices can be formed using multiple light-emitting diodes (LEDs). For example, bar graphs can be created by arranging LEDs in a line and selectively activating the LEDs. LEDs can also be used to create letters and/or numbers (i.e., alphanumeric information) by appropriately arranging the LEDs into a multi-segment display (e.g., a seven-segment display).